2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum is a Tag Team fighting game created by Arc System Works alongside Bandai Namco Games, the game features characters from popular animes coming from different Manga companies such as Weekly Shonen Jump, Dengeki Bunko, Coolkyoushinja and more. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball FighterZ combining the Tag Team fighting style from games like Marvel vs Capcom, Neo Geo: Battle Coliseum and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. PS4 Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *X Button = Weak Punch *Square Button = Middle Punch *Triangle Button = Weak Kick *Circle Button = Middle Kick *R1 = Strong Punch *R2 = Strong Kick *L1 = Change Character *L2 = Special *L1 + L2 = Double Assault *Options Button: Pause NS Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *Y Button = Weak Punch *X Button = Middle Punch *A Button = Weak Kick *B Button = Middle Kick *L Button = Change Character *+ Button = Special *- Button = Pause *ZL Button = Strong Punch *ZR Button = Strong Kick *ZL + ZR Buttons = Double Assault Characters ATTACK ON TITAN *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackerman BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA *Izuku "Deku" Midoriya *Toshinori "All Might" Yagi DRAGON BALL SUPER *Son Goku *Vegeta *Bills *Frieza FAIRY TAIL *Lucy Heartfilia *Natsu Dragneel w/Happy GOD EATER *Renka Utsugi *Alisa Illinichina Amiella *Sakuya Tachibana JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Josuke Higashikata KONOSUBA *Kazuma Satou *Megumin MISS KOBAYASHI'S DRAGON MAID *Tohru w/Kanna Kamui *Elma ONE PIECE *Monkey D.Luffy *Zoro Roronoa *Portgas D.Ace *Donquixote Doflamingo ONE PUNCH MAN *Saitama *Genos SWORD ART ONLINE *Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya *Asuna Yuuki *Shino "Sinon" Asada *Yuna Shigemura *Sachi OTHERS *Boruto Uzumaki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Umaru Doma from Himouto! Umaru-Chan *Gintoki Sakata from Gintama *Rem from Re:Zero *Taiga Aisaka from ToraDora BOSSES *Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden *Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super *Dezrath (Original Character) DLC Here's the DLC characters that will be added in the future: PACK 1 *Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia *Altair from Re:Creators (Boss) *Momiji Binboda from Binbougami Ga! *Guts from Berserk *Saber from Fate/Stay Night PACK 2 *Lord Boros from ''One Punch Man ''(Boss) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA PACK 3 Coming on 2nd semester 2018 PACK 4 Coming on 1st semester 2019 PACK 5 Coming on 2nd semester 2019 PACK 6 Coming on 1st semester 2020 PACK 7 Coming on 2nd semester 2020 ALL 7 PACKS Coming on December 2020 Stages *A-City from One Punch Man *U.A. High School from Boku no Hero Academia *Morioh Town from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Village of the Leaf from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Bills' Planet from Dragon Ball Super *Alabasta from One Piece *Oborozuka Shopping District from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Wall Maria Zone from Attack on Titan *Universe 2K10 **Normal Stage **Final Boss Madara **Final Boss Lord Boros (DLC) **Final Boss Altair (DLC) **Final Boss Dio **Final Boss Zamasu **Final Boss Dezrath *Aincrad Lookout from Sword Art Online (DLC) *Mare Aurum from Fate/Stay Night (DLC) *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Modes Story Mode A cinematic story mode on which it will be relating the events of the game. Arcade It's like a Survival Mode from other games but it have a limited time and depending on your results you'll fight the following final bosses: *'Madara Uchiha': Win 6 battles or more, DON'T use any Double Assault, use one Battle Bonus, you can use Continue but only one time. *'Altair': Win 6 battles or more, you must have at least 3 Perfects to fight her, otherwise another boss will be on your way. *'Dio Brando': Win 6 battles or more, connect 6 or more Double Assaults, use ONLY two Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Zamasu': Don't do any requirement before mentioned. *'Dezrath': Win 8 battles or more, connect 6 or more Double Assaults, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, neither use Continue, the energy bar of your two characters must be at least at ONE full bar. Versus Create your own Dream Match by choosing your 4 favourite characters and put them to fight on the before mentioned stages. Training Put yourself on practice to become much stronger. Online Fight against other players from around the world. Gallery Watch the characters' official artworks from the game as well as their endings, voice collection and more. Options Watch the characters' seiyuus, listen to the game Soundtrack, increase screen and sprites' quality, etc. Character Art Gallery Dragon Ball Super File:Goku-0.png|Goku File:Vegeta-0.png|Vegeta File:Bills.png|Bills File:Frieza-0.png|Frieza File:Merged zamasu by nekoar-db564v7.png|Zamasu One Punch Man File:Saitama-0.png|Saitama File:Genos.png|Genos One Piece File:Luffy-0.png|Monkey D.Luffy File:Zoro-0.png|Zoro Roronoa File:Ace-0.png|Portgas D.Ace File:Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo Fairy Tail File:Natsu & Happy.png|Natsu Dragneel w/Happy File:Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia Attack on Titan File:Eren Jaeger.png|Eren Jaeger File:Mikasa Ackerman.png|Mikasa Ackerman Sword Art Online Kirito.png|Kirito File:Asuna Yuuki.png|Asuna Yuuki File:Sinon-0.png|Sinon File:Yuna-0.png|Yuna Shigemura File:Sachi.png|Sachi Boruto: Naruto Next Generation File:Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto Uzumaki Naruto Shippuden File:Madara Uchiha.png|Madara Uchiha Himouto! Umaru-Chan File:Umaru Chan.png|Umaru Doma Jojo's Bizarre Adventure File:Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar File:Jotaro Kujo-0.png|Jotaro Kujo File:Josuke.png|Josuke Higashikata File:Dio Brando-0.png|Dio Brando Boku no Hero Academia File:Izuku Midoriya.png|Deku File:All Might.png|All Might Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid File:Tohru & Kanna.png|Tohru w/Kanna Kamui File:Elma.png|Elma Konosuba File:Kazuma.png|Kazuma Satou File:Megumin.png|Megumin Gintama File:Gintoki Sakata.png|Gintoki Sakata Re:Zero File:Rem.png|Rem God Eater File:Renka Utsugi.png|Renka Utsugi File:Alisa Amiella.png|Alisa Illinichina Amiella File:Sakuya Tachibana.png|Sakuya Tachibana ToraDora File:Taiga Aisaka.png|Taiga Aisaka Original File:Dezrath.png|Dezrath DLC Pack 1 File:Atsuko Kagari.png|Atsuko Kagari File:Altair.png|Altair File:Momiji Binboda.png|Momiji Binboda File:Guts.png|Guts File:Saber.png|Saber DLC Pack 2 File:Lord Boros.png|Lord Boros Transformation in Combat File:253ad0b043c503cb017fbbfe6cdc2cb1.png|SSJ Blue Goku File:Ultra Instinct Goku Artwork (Jared).png|Ultra Instinct Goku (Double Assault with all characters except Vegeta) File:Vegeta ssj blue 5 by saodvd-dav64us.png|SSJ Blue Vegeta File:B72257E6D.png|Vegetto (Double Assault between Goku and Vegeta) File:Merged zamasu by frost z-dbbfoun.png|Mutated Zamasu File:Gear fourth luffy by cmartworkxl-datl5da.png|Gear 4th Luffy File:Rogue Titan (Eren Yeager).png|Rogue Titan Eren File:Six paths madara.png|Six Paths Madara File:Tohru Dragon.png|Tohru's Real Form File:Rem oni.png|Oni Rem Alternative Characters/Outfits/Colour Pallets File:906fdb050b6c69e52ba885c256076792.png|DBZ Goku File:2a57fb53ad33dbc932f627d3841a2c63.png|DBZ Vegeta File:F36m2e.png|Frieza's 4th Form (Pallet Skin) File:Monkey D.Luffy.png|Pre Timeskip Luffy File:One Piece Roronoa Zoro.png|Pre Timeskip Zoro File:Natsu Dragneel GMG.png File:Ea47e82f9443d7a70f27699e913732a3.png|Pre Timeskip Lucy File:Kirito's Initial Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (Intial ALO) File:Kirito's New ALO Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (New ALO) File:Kirito's GGO Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (GGO) File:Asuna ALO.png|Asuna (Initial ALO) File:90285abdaf5a8a5aa1908bc8117005b5.png|Asuna (New ALO) File:Sinon.png|Sinon (ALO) File:Umaru.png|Umaru Normal File:WlCLPxV.png|UMR File:Dio Adult.png|Phantom Blood Dio File:Jonathan Joestar.png|Jonathan Joestar (Dio's Alternative Character) File:Bg dio r.png|Shadow Dio File:Joseph anime.png|Old Joseph File:F9f08b2a6e43ed0a88bf674ebc106533.png|Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro File:Princess Tohru.png|Tohru (Princess of Demise) File:Kobayashi s dragon maid tohru 1 png by frankie73-db34e6v.png|Tohru (Bikini) File:Tohru Scraft.png|Tohru (Season 1 Finale) File:Fbb43bc238a1789caedb1118558f3f5b.png|Elma (Office Worker) File:DJg9epEVYAAvWOK.png|Be Forever Yorozuya Gintoki File:Ram.png|Ram (Rem's alternative Pallet Skin) File:Alisa Illinichina Amiella.png|Alisa (God Eater 2's Outfit) File:Alisa-Bikini.png|Alisa (Bikini) File:Saber Lion.png|Saber Lion File:Saber Nero.png|Saber Nero File:Saber Sakura.png|Saber Sakura File:Saber Alter.png|Alter Saber Gallery File:2k10 anime battle coliseum ps4 cover by thegamerlover-dblx4sa.png|PS4 Cover File:2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum Promotional Wallpaper.png|Promotional wallpaper with Atsuko and Altair on there. Subpages 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum/Soundtrack Category:Anime Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Arc System Works Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:One Piece Category:One Punch Man Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Fairy Tail Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Re:Zero Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Gintama Category:God Eater Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:Shingeki no Kyojin Category:Attack on Titan Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Boruto Category:Konosuba Category:Himouto! Umaru-Chan Category:ToraDora Category:Toradora Category:Re:Creators Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Binbougami Ga! Category:T Rated Category:Berserk Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra